


Не задавай вопросов, не переходи к критике

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Мориарти похищает Джона вместо того, чтобы надеть на него начинённый взрывчаткой жилет и отправить в бассейн. <br/>Джим ООСен, потому что хотелось показать часть его, которую никто не видит. Джон очень ООСен, немного Стокгольмского синдрома. Ничто из этого не было намеренным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не задавай вопросов, не переходи к критике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask No Questions, Pass No Criticism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500271) by [Megg33k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k). 



Джим осторожно приоткрыл дверь своей убогой квартирки, чувствуя отвращение от того, что она должна быть такой мрачной. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и бросил сумку на плохо вымытый деревянный пол. Это был не пентхауз, но благодаря ему Джим еще никем не замечен и... жив. Он швырнул бейсболку на диван и направился к спальне, желая переодеться во что-то менее удобное. Футболка и джинсы были такими... обыкновенными; от отвращения он даже вздрогнул.  
  
Завернув за угол, Джим остановился в дверях и восхитился спящим Джоном Уотсоном, раскинувшимся на кровати. Он наблюдал за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь отставного врача и за неуловимым движением глаз под закрытыми веками, говорящими о том, что сон Уотсона крепок. Когда Джим подошел ближе, он увидел, что запястье Джона надежно пристегнуто наручниками к спинке кровати, и вздохнул. Мужчина уселся рядом со своим спящим... заложником? Сейчас это едва ли было похоже на правду. Небольшой серебряный ключ привлек внимание Джима своим блеском. Он взял его и расстегнул наручник с тихим щелчком.   
  
Джон встрепенулся:  
\- Что? А? Нет... - голос его был тихим и суровым.  
\- Все хорошо, Джонни-бой, это я, - Джим внимательно осмотрел раздраженную из-за наручников кожу и поцеловал его. - Я же сказал, что в этом больше нет необходимости.   
\- Я просто... - Джон сидел и смотрел, словно пытался собраться с мыслями. - Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я не уйду.  
\- Такой послушный. Ты делаешь даже те вещи, которых я от тебя не требую. Энтузиаст, - он коснулся носа Уотсона и растянулся рядом.  
Блондин сонно улыбнулся и перекинул руку через торс Джима:  
\- Ты д-доволен мной?  
  
Губы Мориарти были прижаты к макушке Джона, и он утвердительно кивнул. Когда Уотсон заснул на его плече, мужчина позволил себе задуматься. Прошло несколько месяцев с того момента как он привез Джона сюда. Он хотел обвесить его взрывчаткой, словно новогоднюю елку, и устроить драматическую встречу с Шерлоком, но передумал в последние секунды и вместо этого забрал Джона с собой. Смотреть издалека, как Холмс терпел поражение за поражением без своего бесценного блоггера, доставляло гораздо больше удовольствия. Плюс, было что-то в том, чтобы содержать такого преданного... питомца. Чувства в сторону... ах, это не имело значения... иногда небольшое проявление чувств не было самым плохим, что могло случиться на земле. Конечно, Джон сопротивлялся сначала... хороший, маленький солдат... но он все же сломался. Оставив Джона живым, злодей-консультант притупил его волю к борьбе своей добротой, сделав так, что Уотсон сам захотел остаться здесь. Казалось, что Шерлок никогда не мог понять, что всё, что мужчина хотел, было немного похвалы и одобрения. Даже перед лицом яростных оскорблений, он был готов пожертвовать жизнью ради своего гениального друга. Так что пары недель комплиментов и заботы было достаточно, чтобы завоевать его абсолютную преданность. В конце концов, у него явно был стояк на гениев, и Джим не стал исключением.  
  
Медленно вытащив руку из-под головы спящего доктора, злодей-консультант выскользнул из постели. Он стянул свою футболку и джинсы. Теперь на нем остались только зеленые трусы, облегающие его задницу. Он просмотрел содержимое своего гардероба дважды, перед тем как сдаться. Это был волнующий день, и ношение одежды было слишком скучным в сравнении с ним. Джим пересек комнату и приземлился на середину кровати.   
  
Джон подкатился к нему, скорее инстинктивно. Его рука, с раздраженным красным следом от наручников, приземлилась посреди живота злодея. Он рассеяно играл с дорожкой мягких волос, ведущих к его паху, все еще прибывая в царстве Морфея.   
  
Джим погладил кожу на запястье Джона. Он неуклюже спустился ниже в постель и поворошил песочные волосы мужчины. Это заставило его почувствовать себя слабым, но этого никто не мог видеть, и было что-то в тепле прижатого к нему человеческого тела. Правильная форма скуки.   
  
  
\- Джонни-бой? Ты не спишь? - Джим слегка толкнул мужчину локтем.  
  
Джон открыл глаза и придвинулся ближе к нему:  
  
\- Хмм? Да... конечно.  
\- Я убил людей сегодня, Джон. Это тебя расстраивает?  
\- Ммм... - Джон бросил на него взгляд. - Не очень. Я убивал людей. Те, кого ты убил, заслуживают этого?  
  
Джим пожал плечами:  
  
\- Наверное. Кто-то считал, что заслуживают, раз заплатил мне за их убийство.  
  
Джон все еще был не в духе. Он облизнул уголки губ и сглотнул со звуком, который значил, что во рту у мужчины пересохло:  
  
\- Они страдали?  
\- Возможно, - Джим попытался встать, но рука, покоившаяся на его талии, держала железной хваткой. - Я хотел принести тебе воды. Это проблема, когда ты приковываешь себя наручниками и выбрасываешь ключ, когда я ухожу... В итоге ты умрешь забытым, если я не вернусь вовремя.   
\- Я... Извини. Ты сердишься?  
\- Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, - Джим провел большим пальцем по брови Джона и остановился на виске. - Не могу же я оставить тебя умирать от жажды?   
  
Джон помотал головой.  
  
\- Я принесу, - он выскользнул из постели и направился на кухню.  
  
Джим смотрел, как мужчина ушёл, восхищаясь его задницей, его походкой. Он восхитительно двигался, даже когда едва проснулся. Шерлок никогда не ценил то, что имел, ведь при правильном обращении его пес мог бы стать звездой выставок. Он улыбнулся, когда Джон вернулся с двумя стаканами. Джим взял стакан с джином и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.   
  
Все еще сонный, Джон споткнулся и упал на кровать. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, через секунды после того, как Джим почувствовал брызги алкоголя на своей груди. Кажется, он даже затаил дыхание.   
  
Джим едва двинулся, когда заметил, что Джон уклоняется. Он едва поборол смешок вызванный пугливостью военного. Он никогда не бил Джона, в основном, потому что ожидание жестокости было намного хуже самой жестокости.   
  
\- Я никогда тебя не бил. Что заставляет тебя думать, что я начну сегодня?  
\- Нет… Я... - сказал Джон, заикаясь. - Я все уберу. Тут есть полотенце…  
\- Полотенце? - нахмурился Джим. - Ох, я разочарован! Тратить такой хороший ликер впустую! Ты, конечно, можешь придумать что-то более… интригующее.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал мой рот? - в вопросе звучала надежда.  
  
Губы Джима растянулись в дьявольской улыбке:  
  
\- Наконец-то хорошая идея! - он поставил стакан и развел руки в стороны, предоставляя Джону доступ к своему телу.   
  
Джон быстро сглотнул, перед тем как приступить к слизыванию жидкости с груди Джима. Капля джина соскользнула с соска Мориарти и покатилась вниз по грудной клетке. Джон поймал ее языком, не давая скатиться на кровать, языком прослеживая влажную дорожку до ее начала.  
  
Глаза Джима распахнулись, когда Джон перестал двигаться. Он глядел на него выжидающе, вымаливая разрешение прикоснуться:  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - он не имел понятия, что возбуждало его больше: рвение Джона или его безграничное послушание. - Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал мой напиток, - он втянул Джона в поцелуй, их языки с легкостью скользили друг против друга. Даже переданный таким образом джин все еще был крепким и обжигал горло.   
  
Как только поцелуй прервался, Джон обвёл языком сосок Джима, зубами прикусывая и осторожно оттягивая его. Его глаза молили о похвале, когда он вобрал его в рот и продолжил раздразнивать. Но пока он не получал реакции, которой добивается. Джим не сдастся так легко. Военному придется постараться сильнее.  
  
Джон спускался вниз по грудной клетке Джима, вылизывая и кусая, оставляя после себя метки, заставляя Джима наконец-то вздрогнуть. Может быть, Джон и был его собственностью, но ему нравилась это врожденное собственническое отношение его питомца. Уотсон провел языком по тазовой кости, и Джим погладил его по голове за старание:  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - и он плеснул еще немного джина на свой пресс, - Ууупс!  
  
Джон скользнул между бедер Джима и жадно слизнул алкоголь. За что был вознагражден очередным поцелуем, более глубоким и жестким. Владение его ртом было одним из величайших радостей Джима. Затем этот же рот задержался в районе паха:  
  
\- Ты хочешь чтобы я?.. - это был скорее призыв к подтверждению, чем предложение.   
\- После, - Джим бросил маленький тюбик Уотсону, - если ты не против, конечно же, - вторая часть предложения была всего лишь формальностью, маской притворной любезности.  
  
Джон встал и быстро разделся, под ледяным взглядом Джима. Его мышцы перекатывались, пока он спешно раздевался, натягивая и снимая ткань как можно быстрее. Он никогда не заставлял Джима ждать.   
  
Джим ценил здоровое чувство безотлагательности. Джим мельком взглянул на только что освобожденный член Джона, отмечая, что тот возбужден наполовину. Он передал ему тюбик со словами:  
  
\- Ты же сможешь, правда?  
\- Для тебя? Всегда... Я просто... - он остановился, явно краснея, несмотря на то, что отвернулся - Просто мне нужно в туалет.   
\- Черт возьми, - огрызнулся Джим, но пожалел о своих действиях, как только увидел, как Джон дернулся. Он повернул голову, пытаясь подавить раздражение, пытаясь не усугубить ситуацию. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос был мягким. - Иди тогда, но поторопись.   
  
Джон унесся прочь и вернулся с новыми силами. Джим приветствовал его, подползая вперед и облизывая широкую полосу до центра левой ладони, оставляя её скользкой от слюны. Этого хватило сполна.   
  
Джим спустил свои штаны и сел, наблюдая за тем, как Джон касается себя. Он почувствовал как его рот наполняется слюной, от вида увеличивающегося с каждым длинным, медленным движением члена доктора. Грязные короткие звуки срывались с губ Джона, плыли по воздуху в его уши, заполняя его не только желанием человеческого прикосновения, но и любви. Он отталкивал его настолько долго, насколько он этого заслуживал. Как только Джон стал достаточно возбужден, он отвоевал свое место между бедрами Джима. Он приземлился рядом с Джимом, его член вздрагивал от нетерпения, пока он размазывал смазку по пальцам. Первый палец скользнул внутрь и тут же в нему добавился второй.  
  
Джим опасался, когда они впервые занялись сексом. Он не часто позволял себе занять такую рискованную позицию, особенно с тем, кто мог затаить злобу на него. Более того, Джон был доктором, который точно знал, как наилучшим образом воспользоваться ситуацией. Медицинская подготовка обернулась совершенно противоположным образом. Казалось, что Джон знает каждую точку, на которую нужно нажать, чтобы принести максимальное удовольствие, не прилагая особых усилий. Испытание и неточность были вещами из прошлого, когда его партнер знал его тело внутри лучше, чем снаружи. Он резко вздохнул, когда пальцы Джона согнулись внутри него.  
  
Джон сознательно увеличил растяжку, покрывая свой член смазкой. Он вытянул пальцы и начал проталкиваться внутрь. Войдя наполовину, он остановился, давая Джиму привыкнуть.  
  
Не пришлось долго ждать, пока Джим начнет елозить, хватаясь за бедра Джона, провоцируя толчки. Он откинул голову на подушку, когда доктор послушался. Нет ничего похожего на то, что испытываешь, когда твой бывший заклятый враг погружается в твой зад, задыхаясь как собака в жару. Джим улыбнулся, когда его телефон загудел.  
  
\- Это важно? Тебе обязательно читать это?  
\- И да, и нет. Не останавливайся, - Мориарти улыбнулся еще шире. Где-то в Лондоне Шерлок получил третье сообщение, с того момента как Джон пропал, последнее, которое он когда-либо получит. Единственной нитью, связывающей сообщение с Джимом, был почерк; ни ДНК, ни отпечатков пальцев на ней не было. Более того, бумага не смогла бы подсказать его местоположение. Полиция никогда не увидит ее, как и остальные две.  
  
  
  
  


"Накорми их, и они вернутся, полюби их, и они умрут за тебя"  
–Alison Stormwolf

  
  
_**Если ты знал, что имел, но сдался добровольно, ты хуже чем обычный... Ты дурак.**_  
  
***  
  


"Разница между друзьями и питомцами в том, что друзей мы впускаем в нашу компанию, питомцев же в наше одиночество"  
\- Robert Brault

  
  
**_Одиночество - не единственное место, куда я его пускаю, Шерлок. Тебе стоит увидеть, как ему это нравится._**  
  
***  
  


"Он - твой друг, твой партнер, твой защитник, твой [питомец]. Ты - его жизнь, его любовь, его лидер. Он будет твоим, преданным и настоящим, до последнего удара твоего сердца. Ты должен стоить такой преданности"   
\- Неизвестный

  
  
_**Я умоляю тебя простить мне переделку. Я не могу назвать его собакой, так как никогда не встречал шнауцера, трахающегося так же как твой бойфренд. Он может кончить в меня в любой момент, и я буду единственным, кто услышит его стон. Потом, как обычно, он попросит довести меня до разрядки при помощи его рта, и я позволю ему. В конце концов, я должен сделать его счастливым, чтобы стоить такой преданности. Ты же хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив? Самой приятной мыслью остается то, что, даже если ты сможешь вернуть его себе, то не будет такого участка на его теле, к которому я бы не прикасался, ни единой части, пробуя которую, ты не попробуешь меня. Та-да!**_  
  
  
  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты скоро кончил, Джон, - он не смог бы вынести того, что последняя записка была ложью.   
  
Джон взглянул на него насмешливо:  
  
\- Ты уверен? Мы же только начали.   
\- Кончай, Джон! - Джим сам испугался своего тона, беспокоясь, что он напугал Джона. Быстрый взгляд развеял его страхи, казалось, что он заставил его напрячься еще сильнее, вбиваясь еще глубже. Джону, очевидно, нравилось, когда ему говорят, что делать, даже больше чем он когда-либо показывал, - СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, Джон!  
  
Мышцы Джона напряглись. Он протяжно вскрикнул, кончая, толкаясь в него снова и снова, используя его задницу в качестве проводника для своего оргазма. Он не остановился пока толчки не стали пустыми, сухими.  
  
Тепло от спермы Джона распространилось по нему, заставляя понять одну вещь. Еще одна маленькая победа над Шерлоком Холмсом. Но все же триумф над Шерлоком не приносил и половину удовольствия. Он сделал своего питомца счастливым, что было главным удовольствием, на которое хозяин мог надеяться.  
  
Джон с нетерпением взглянул на все еще напряженный член Джима.   
  
\- Можно мне? Пожалуйста? - он  _правда_  умолял, и Джиму это нравилось.   
\- Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком. Я считаю, что это будет справедливо, - он кивнул, подтверждая разрешение.  
  
Джон вышел из него, быстро сместился ниже, его губы зависли в нескольких сантиметрах от члена Джима. Он выглядел изголодавшимся. Когда его губы плотно обхватили долгожданный приз, Джим наградил его резким вздохом. Наблюдая из положения между бедер Джима, Джон выглядел довольным.  
  
Джим широко улыбнулся. Какой идиот отвергнет возможность использования таких навыков, если она подвернется? По крайней мере, один идиот нашёлся. Он был рад, что не сделал такую же ошибку, как и предыдущий владелец Джона. Техника доктора была безупречна. Его рвение и внимательность к деталям были достойны зависти. Просто знание того, насколько Джону не терпится доставить ему удовольствие, заводило, и вскоре он уже кончал в горло мужчине. Он не продержался так долго, как рассчитывал, но стало невозможным, когда умелый рот встретился с уже ноющим членом. Это стоило резкого окончания, видеть как Джон глотает, задыхаясь.  
  
Джон вытер уголки рта и пододвинулся выше. Его голова снова покоилась на плече Джима, и тот трижды мягко поцеловал его в губы. Его руки лениво обхватили грудь Джима.  
  
\- Я был хорош?  
  
Джим уговорил Джона прижаться в изгиб его шеи.  
  
\- Восхитителен.  
  
Когда Джон снова стал засыпать, он прошептал едва слышно:  
  
\- Ммм... Я люблю тебя.  
  
  
Джим замер. Он никогда не слышал такого от Джона... На самом деле ни от кого.   
  
\- И я тебя, Джонни-бой, - он закрыл глаза, ожидая, что момент будет разрушен. Он знал, что их союз недолговечен. Шерлок не был так глуп, и был так целеустремлен. Однажды Джона украдут у него, точно так же, как он украл его тогда у Шерлока. Он знал, что Джон будет бороться с этим тоже. Джон адаптировался к их совместной жизни. Наверное, он был немного разрушен, но все не было настолько плохо. Разрушение может превратить обыкновенное в необычное, интересное. Джон был прекрасным примером такого повреждения.  
  
  
Джим был подготовлен к такому концу. У него уже была речь, которую он проигрывал в голове раз за разом, словно сломанную запись. Он скажет Джону, что всё это было ложью. Он его использовал. Он никогда не заботился о нем и, конечно, никогда не любил его. Всё это было правдой. Точнее ему хотелось бы этого... Ему хотелось сказать себе, что он безэмоционален и бессердечен, но было трудно игнорировать трепетание в животе, когда он смотрел на бесшумно спящего доктора. Наверное, он никогда не будет "правильным" или любовь его "нормальной", но сейчас было ближе всего к идеальности за всю его жизнь. Может быть, он и забрал Джона, чтобы причинить боль Шерлоку, но он сохранил его, чтобы подавить боль, которую приносили пустота его постели. Он придвинул Джона ближе к себе, поцеловал его в затылок, запечатляя в памяти каждую черточку мужчины. Когда-нибудь это закончится... Они закончатся, и он получит всё, что сможет, пока этого не случилось. Он улыбнулся, обвиваясь вокруг тела доктора. Этот момент был даром. Неудивительно, что его называли  _настоящим_  или по-другому  _«подарком»._


End file.
